


Scenes from an Inappropriate Story

by LadyZephyr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bi Qrow is Best Qrow, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Not sure if I ship it, Nothing explicit, but writing this was fun, my BFF dared me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: Vytal Festival, Qrow is 20, he has his first few run-ins with James Ironwood and things take interesting turns.He won’t hear much about James Ironwood again, after the Vytal Festival. Not until news comes in years later about his team getting into some trouble, about James having half his body blown up and replaced by enhanced prosthetics. It’s a good year after that until he sees him again, by then, everything has changed.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 20





	Scenes from an Inappropriate Story

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I ship it honestly, but fandom reactions to V7E2 are quite the thing. My best friend dared me to write this. So I did. There you go.

It’s the Vytal festival ball the first time Qrow sees him, a young tall broad shouldered Atlesian student asking Summer to dance.

It’s nothing major, Qrow dances with a few others. Steps on a few toes and Misfortune strikes again. He likes a few girls, nothing serious but he has some fun. He’s 20, why would he want to be exclusive with anyone? Especially with a semblance like his. He’s lucky if lamps don’t fall onto him while he’s getting busy.

Raven and Tai are unsurprisingly lost in each other, neither paying much attention to anything else.

Summer practically skips back up to him at the punch bowl.

“Having fun, Summer? Looks like you’ve made a new friend.” He can’t resist teasing his team leader. While Summer is definitely the boss but he does what he can to keep her on her toes. Plus with Tai and Raven increasingly consumed with each other it was entertainment.

“Oh, it’s not me that he’s interested in.” Summer tells him in a hushed whisper.

“Not Raven?” Qrow is confused for a moment before he sees Summer Rose smirking back at him.

“Nope. Definitely not Raven.” Summer gives him a rather knowing look.

“Oh.” It hits him as a surprise, even as the young man glances his eyes over him, assessing him.

“I’d do him.” Summer comments uninvited.

Qrow retorts, “I’m not you.” 

“I wouldn’t tell Tai. Or Raven… if you did.” Summer says, then accepts another invitation to dance, some boy from Vacuo and she’s off again.

**

He doesn’t see him again until their first match, he and Raven make quick work of Ironwood and his teammates. Misfortune and skill take care of the first student, and for the others, Summer signals Raven. 

Raven quickly opens portals, striking out the next two students, leaving only that boy, James Ironwood.

It had been a good strategy, even Tai had to admit it. 

“Portals? Her semblance is portals?!” Ironwood exclaims shocked as Raven ups the ante, revealing her semblance. And finally heading for Qrow.

“Yup.” Qrow watches his sister swap their places via portal once again.

He deliberately slows before striking out the other boy with his scythe. The intense look he receives hits him deeply. Maybe it was unfair to use the incessant hinting from a Summer to play him, but it was worth it.

“Victory!” Raven pumps her fist in the air, Tai and Summer cheer frantically from the other side of the arena. Qrow grins, proudly perched on his scythe, showing off again. 

The intense, breathless look his opponent is giving him is definitely not rage, or disappointment. 

Qrow looks right back for a moment taking it in. He can’t bring himself to turn away from the intensity of it, or the excitement it brings.

***  
They’re celebrating in the dorms, a bunch of Beacon and foreign students, drinks and snacks everywhere. The common kitchen space turned into a party space temporarily.

“So we finally meet,” James extends his hand, “James Ironwood”.

“We met at Amity today.” 

“Not like this. You’re really good you know. Remind me of the Grimm Reaper with your scythe but the way you move… You’re amazingly graceful. Like some kind of dancer.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Qrow brushes off the praise, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks. It’s not as awkward as he thought it might be.

“That semblance of your sister’s certainly isn’t fair. Popping in and out of portals. Maybe a rematch sparring? Just you and me?” James offers, waiting to see what Qrow will do.

“Hey, we won fair and square, semblances are allowed. No need to ride my ass about it.” Qrow stops, realizing what he’s said. 

“Well, honestly, I’d like to.”. James answers in a quiet voice, barely heard over the craziness of the party. “Too forward?”

Qrow isn’t sure what to make of this guy. This James Ironwood. He’s handsome alright, Summer was absolutely right about that. His quiet confidence a good accompaniment to the straightforward way he fought.

“I…”

James shrugs it off. “It’s fine. I’d really like to spar you sometime though. Seriously.”

“Thanks. Yeah, you too.” Qrow looks around. Tai and Raven are nowhere to be found. Probably taking the opportunity to be alone in their dorm. Summer is enjoying the company of that Vacuo boy. It’s not like anyone would have to know if he did. He has been looking back. Was it attraction? Curiosity? It’s not like it had to get serious. And if Tai and Raven never knew, he wouldn’t pay any price for it. 

“I’ll go get a drink… sorry to-” James apologizes, starting to move away.

Qrow cuts him off. “Anyway. I’m going to go get some air, you coming with?”

“Yes.” James nods, following him outside. 

To the fairgrounds? To a quiet training room? He wasn’t sure, but he’d have to figure out what the hell he was doing, and soon.

They step outside into the night, awkwardly walking beside the other. They somehow wind up in a quiet training room, Qrow throws his cloak over the security camera, just in case. He doesn’t need Oz seeing this. That would be far too awkward.

“So you want to spar? Just hand to hand?” Qrow offers, this is familiar enough. Known.

“Not really.” James steps closer, “but we could just spar, if you want.”

The question remains? What does he want? Standing there in a darkened training room with a very male stranger. 

“Well, this could really get interesting.” Qrow remarks quietly.

FIN


End file.
